the 100 re-written (bellarke)
by the100re-writer
Summary: my version of the 100 , first it's what happend before so don't worry , things will get better ;) , #bellarke, just try it ;)
1. Chapter 1

**hi everyone this is my first fanfiction and it's about the 100. my idea was to rewrite the series in a way I thought it may be better. I just want to say that I'm a bellarke shipper and that I'm not English so if there are any mistakes in grammar or so just tell me. ;) enjoy**

CLARKE

when she heard her name she already knew why. It was her mother who needed her help again with one of her patients, she didn't mind helping out she even liked it. Wanting to take care of people had run in the family for ages. This time it was a kid, a little boy around six years she thought. He was sweaty and red, it sure didn't look great. As fast as she could she opened the door to the operation room and cleared the medical table. As her mother put the boy down she started to say things she would need, Clarke turned to the shelves and gathered all the stuff. She knew where everything was, of course, she had done this since she was little. It didn't took long for the fever to break and the boy looked already better. " Everything okay in here?" a man asked. A smile appeared on her face,  
"dad!" she yelled and he gave her a big hug. She was maybe sixteen but she still needed that hug when he came home. " Honey, your mom and I need to talk about something,  
could you to Wells please?" it sounded serious. Clarke nodded and left the room, but she wouldn't go to Wells of course, if something was important she needed to know what it was. she opened and closed the front door and slowly stept towards the door that let to the operation room. " We have a problem" her father began. As the conversation continued it got more dangerous to even be listening. The ark was dying?! The oxygen was running out?! " if this information gets out, there will be panic and they will kill you " her mother warned. " the people have a right to know" he answered. the conversation was getting louder when her mom told him to leave Clarke out of it. Clarke froze, a weave of questions ran trough her and according to her dad there was no time to get answers. she needed a place to think, quiet and alone. The image of the library popped in her head. She left as fast as she could, slammed the door behind her and half past the hallway she realised what she had done Her dad ran into the hallway just to see the last bit of blond hair disappear as she turned the corner.

WELLS

His eyes turned to the door like he knew she would come in, it was (like usually) very quiet. He started smiling but that expression changed to worried when he saw her face. He had never seen her like this, it was some sort of mix between scared and worried. He saw her making her way through the old books toward the history section.  
Her favorite. " Are you okay?" he asked. He knew when she was lying so there was no point. They had been friends since childhood and she trusted him. So she told him everything, and he didn't say a word until he knew she was done and even then the only respond he gave was a hug. It was way to much to take in, but he wouldn't let his fear out. After a while of silence, she stood up, thanked him for listening and walked away. he sighed, what did she go herself into he thought.

CLARKE

She knew talking to Wells would make her feel better, it always did, but she needed to go home, her dad probably already knew that she knew so it would be that pretty.  
When she turned around after closing the door her dad was already standing in front of her, " you know don't you?" Clarke nodded. She saw that he was disappointed " you can't tell anyone, for now" he continued, she also screwed that one up already. " go to bed" he said and with that the conversation was over. Of course falling asleep would be impossible now, there was so much to think about, a solution , the consequences. Eventually she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

hye everyone, hope you liked the first character here's the second ;)

BELLAMY

"It's safe, you can come out" he said while looking at the door. Olivia opened the secret panel and stood up, while walking towards him she held her hand on her stomach. "Bellamy," she started, " I cut myself" she moved her hand and a big piece of metal was sticking out. Bellamy froze for a second. " We need to get you to a doctor" he said. If only he knew one who would want to help them. Suddenly a name popped up, Griffin. He lifted her up and started running. When she passed out he tried to run even faster. Don't you dare to die he thought. There was it he opened the door to the waiting room and started yelling for help. A young blonde girl opened the door, " she needs help " he said while trying to make his way into the other room but she wouldn't let him. " can't just come in here and" " It's okay Clarke" the doctor said. "put her on the table " doctor Griffin said. As he looked around he saw how the blond girl, Clarke, gathered all the stuff they'd need. When she finished he saw how the doctor her a special look. It must have ment that she needed to leave, " but mom" she said. Bellamy looked up " So this is the famous princess" he thought. She pulled his arm towards the door into their home.

CLARKE

" Sit down" she said as she directed him to the sofa. " She's going to be fine, there is nothing my mom can't fix" she tried to make him feel better but he didn't answer or react. After a while of awkward silence her mom came out of the operation room. " She's fine but you can't go in yet, she needs rest" it looked like her mom could use some rest to. " If she's fine then why can't I go see her ? " he answered rudely. That's it she thought " who do you think you are? My mom just saved her life and it's to hard to just say thanks?" she was shocked by her own words. " Clarke!" her mom sounded so angry, it's the first time in years she looked so pissed."No, she 's right, thank you so much" he said. That moment her dad came in, looking surprised when he saw Bellamy in their livingroom. He shook his head, turned to the door and locked it. " Clarke, I am so sorry." He kissed her forehead and let a tear flow. She didn't understand what was happening " Dad what's wrong?" she asked. It seemed like her mom did know what was happening, because she turned to Bellamy and said " you need to go, come back in five okay ? ". Somebody knocked on the door " open the door"  
her mom opened the door but Bellamy still hadn't left the room. " Jake and Clarke Griffin you are under arrest for betrayal against the ark, with death as punishment for mister Griffin and isolation until maturity for miss Griffin." A team of guards came in and handcuffed them. " DAD, no" she screamed. " it's going to be fine Clarke,  
you'll be fine." he yelled back. " MOM do something" she yelled. she walked towards the guard and asked him something,he gave a short answer and repeated it out loud. " It will all happen today" the man said. Clarke hit one man down with here elbow and the other she kicked in the stomach. they didn't even had time to handcuff her,  
" get the hell of him" she yelled while she hit one man in the face. Another team of guards came into the room. " Clarke stop" her father said. tears were running over her cheeks. " it's not worth it" he continued. they both got carried away to the execution room.

BELLAMY

He froze when the guards came in, first he thought they came for him and Octavia. Hearing the names of Clarke and her dad sounded good at first but that changed to. What could they have done that was so bad? he thought. He just stood there while this family was torn apart, watching her lose everything made him think about his own mom, how he felt when she died. He was even more shocked when he saw how a little girl could take out 3 guards. He realised he needed to get out of there when the second team came in and moved quietly to the backdoor that led to the operation room.


	3. Chapter 3

thanks everybody for the support ;)

one year later ...

CLARKE

In her dreams she had been to earth dozens of times. Watching trees grow and hearing only the sound of animals. And reality ? " Clarke Griffin, turn around and put both hands on the wall". Reality sucked. " No, it's not my time yet, I don't turn eighteen for another two months" but the guards kept going on with their procedure.  
When the guard touched her left hand she pulled the same trick as one year ago, she knocked the guards down in a pointless effort to break free. She ran into the hallway and saw how almost every prisoner got picked up. As she looked around she passed by a face she recognised. A young brunette, she must have had the same age as her, but se didn't remember her name. Just as she wanted to start running she heard a familiar voice telling her to stop. " Mom?!" she said as she turned around.  
" It's not my time yet mom, please, I don't want to die," tears started running. Her mom gave her a hug and started whispering " You're not going get executed, you'll you'll be send to earth, you and 99 others". And when spoke her last word a small arrow hit her arm what knocked her out almost immediately.

WELLS

He was shocked when he overheard his dad talking to the general. There were sending prisoners to earth and he was sure Clarke would be one of them. Clarke he thought, she hated him but he wouldn't let her go down there alone. Who knew what would be down there, poison, and the fact that she, a girl who just knew to much would be surrounded by murderers. He needed to do something,he needed to get on that ship. There was only one way that would be possible, get arrested. The Ark had a statue of peace that stood in the center of the Ark, it was very important to them. While standing in front of it he tried to forget the rules and remember why he was doing this, for who. She needed him, and with that in his mind he slammed the statue in pieces. It didn't took long before the guards came, he was immediately handcuffed and taken away.

BELLAMY

He found out a few days ago what was happening with the prisoners, a buddy of him who was with the guard told him. He hadn't been sleeping or eating, he needed to find a way on that ship. He awoke from his daydream by a knock on the door, he walked to the door and when he opened it he saw another guard. " Bellamy Blake, I'm here to give you and offer that you won't resist". " yeah I'm not so sure" he answered. " Olivia Blake, you're sister right, you must have heard what their planning to do," Bellamy was two seconds from hitting that guy in the face. " you must really want to join her, and I can get you on that ship, you only need to do one thing" the guard gave Bellamy a gun. " shoot the Chancellor." and then he just up and left the room.


End file.
